Thrust (Decepticon) (Earth-7045)
This article is for the Decepticon Seeker. For the Predacon formerly known as Thrust, see Thurstor. For the Vehicon general, see Thrust (Vehicon). Thrust wants you to know he's coming (let's ignore the double-double entendre that comes from that). The other Decepticons have learned there's no being sneaky when he's around. He's a loud-mouthed braggart who will claim victory before he's even taken the field. He tries to terrify and demoralize the enemy with loud rumbling roars from his engines and boasts from his vocal circuits. The truth is that Thrust is mostly bluster with little to back it up. Any sort of strong resistance can send him flying back the way he came. History to be added Powers & Abilities Powers *'Robot Physiology': **'Superhuman Strength' **'Superhuman Stamina' **'Psionic-Based Telepathy Immunity' **'Toxic Immunity' **'Cybertronian Physiology': ***''Transformation Cog: A transformation cog is a component important to a Transformer's transformation. ****Jet alt. mode'' *****''Supersonic Flight'' ***''Near-Immortality'' ***''Cybertitanium Frame'' ****''Superhuman Durability'' ****''Electromagnetism Immunity'' ***''Superhuman Speed'' ***''Superhuman Agility'' ***''Advanced Adaptation'' ***''Eidetic Memory'' Abilities *'Expert Flyer' *'Military Protocol' *'Hand-to-Hand Combat' *'Skilled Marksman' *'Multilingual' *'Disguise' Weaknesses *While indeed courageous, a strong counterattack can break Thrust's nerve and cause him to retreat. *He is unable to follow through on plans involving subtlety and often has to be reprimanded by his superiors. Paraphernalia Equipment *'Holomatter Projector': holomatter is a solid-light projection technology, used by Transformers operating on alien worlds. Holomatter projectors can create projected facsimiles of native species which are too small or fleshy for Transformers to mimic with their mechanical altmodes. The avatar isn't just a friendly image to fool human beings; it's also the Transformer equivalent of a remotely operated vehicle, allowing Transformers to go places and perform actions that would otherwise be prevented by their size and the need to camouflage their true identities. Having an avatar in a location is like the Transformer being there himself. An avatar can function up to at least 400 miles away from the controlling Transformer, even when separated by solid walls. Transportation *Jet alternate mode *''Leviathan'' (formerly) *'GroundBridge': A scaled-down iteration of space bridge technology, a GroundBridge allows transport to coordinates on a single planet, or even (with great difficulty) into the planet's orbit. Considerably easier to maintain and less costly in energon to operate, it is the primary means of coordinating Transformer forces on planets. Weapons *'Null-ray': one of the signature weapons of Starscream and the Seekers, the null-ray is capable of stopping any electrical device with one shot be it human or Transformer. *'Concussion bombs' Category:Characters Category:Robots Category:Androids Category:Aliens Category:Transformers Category:Cybertronians (Earth-7045) Category:Vos (Earth-7045) Category:Single Characters Category:Males Category:Red Skin Category:Black Skin Category:White Skin Category:Metal Skin Category:Orange Eyes Category:No Hair Category:Earth-7045 Category:Earth-7045 Characters Category:Living Characters Category:Created by Trachodon56 Category:Artificial Beings Category:Forged Category:Artificial Intelligences Category:Villains of Earth-7045 Category:Primal Vanguard members (Earth-7045) Category:Seekers members (Earth-7045) Category:Decepticons (Earth-7045) Category:Leviathan crew members (Earth-7045) Category:Military Personnel Category:Super Strength Category:Super Stamina Category:Telepathic Resistance Category:Toxic Immunity Category:Advanced Technology Wielder Category:Technology Allows Powers Category:Alternate Form Category:Wings Category:Flight Category:Immortals Category:Super Durability Category:Super Speed Category:Super Agility Category:Advanced Adaptation Category:Eidetic Memory Category:Piloting Category:Expert Combatant Category:Multilingual Category:Disguise Category:Natural Weaponry Category:Gun Wielders Category:Explosion Creation Category:Military class (Earth-7045) Category:Autobots' Rogues Gallery (Earth-7045) Category:Heroic Age (Marvel 2099) Characters